


Here to Help

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst disguised as fluff, Drabble, Gen, STEVEN'S HERE TO HELP STEVEN'S HERE TO HELP STEVEN'S HERE TO HELP, Vulnerability, i want to tag this with something related to its content but all I can figure is, steven needs to feel useful and that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Always so helpful, always souseful, that Steven.Steven's here to help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: lofi fanfics to practice social distancing to





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at warp speed, revised this at warp speed, posted this at warp speed.

He always has to be doing something, that Steven Universe, always has to be helping.

If you're a gem, you might catch him around Little Homeworld, giving a listening ear or an orientation to a new gem. If you're a human, you might catch him offering to hang flyers for your business or talk over a problem you're having.

You might catch him defending the earth, reforming a fractured former empire.

And if nothing else, if you're a plant in a greenhouse, you might catch him talking to you, telling you you'll grow oh so tall.

It's never about him; he _doesn't let it_ be about him. That would take the focus away from you, away from how he can help you, what he can do for you.

That Steven Universe, he always has to be doing something, always has to be helping.

Because if he isn't, if he doesn't—


End file.
